BioCore
BioCore was a company founded in the year 1942 by Armand Robrick. It was originally a bioweapons manufacturer for Nazi Germany, but was converted into a nature and plants conservation organization after the Axis Powers lost World War II. The company later was revealed to be an evil powerhouse wanting to destroy the Earth. BioCore's charitable pursuits were also revealed to be nothing more than money going into Armand Robrick III's pocket. The company was eradicated in 2016. History BioCore was founded by a German biologist named Armand Robrick in 1942, for the Nazis, who were then-losing the war. Obviously, the Nazis lost, and the bioweapons were made useless. The company was reformed into a charitable organization in 1946. Armand Robrick, then-CEO of the company, died in 1985, leaving the company's legacy to his son, Armand Robrick II. The company's center of operations was relocated from Berlin, Germany to a skyscraper in Lego City, America in 1988. Robrick II was killed in a car accident in 2005, at the age of 50. The last surviving member of the Robrick family, Armand Robrick III was left to take over the company. Under his new management and policies, BioCore was turned into a corrupt powerhouse, with the Board of Directors' pockets being filled with millions of dollars day-in, day-out. The charitable branch of the company was what made Robrick III so rich. In 2015, the company was exposed to be an evil powerhouse looking to destroy Earth, after leaked reports of their bioweapons project reopening were revealed to the world. Below is an email (one of thousands) sent from Armand Robrick III to one of the Board of Directors' members: ''"Have you opened the file I sent you on the 14th? We're reconsidering opening Bioweapons 32A for further R&D support. It hasn't been opened since 1945, but if those plans of yours are to come to fruition, I think it's essential. Message me back by the end of the month, and we'll be in negotiations by November." '' These leaks were not put through to Lego City's mainstream media outlets, however, and BioCore continued to function as normally. Jump to November of 2016. Two men- Jeremy and Michael, from Lego City's smaller areas- infiltrated BioCore's main building in Lego City. Armand Robrick III was planning to unleash bioweapons on the city, and the rest of the world, as BioCore's leaders were corrupt and thought that the world needed cleansing of the human race. Excluding themselves and anyone who would support them after this bio-apocalypse, of course. Robrick III had already inserted the codes for the bioweapons when Jeremy and Michael arrived at the top floor. They broke a window and threatened to drop Armand out if he didn't give them the codes. Robrick was revealed to be a sniveling coward and he gave up the bioweapons. Armand was put behind bars, being sentenced life in prison for attempted bio-terrorist attack, and each member of the Board of Directors were given 10 years in prison. BioCore was terminated and their building was put on sale for 1.3 billion studs. Category:Villains